Woldchew the goblin King
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A member of Ainz Ooal Gown chooses the weakest race, and with tactics, strategy, and a liberal application of cheating and backstabbing will defend his guild and butcher all that oppose him.


Overlord - Woldchew the Goblin Warmonger

Yggdrassil - A vmmorpg, one of the first of its kind, and with truly revolutionary player customization options the likes of which no game before or since had ever conceived off. It was possible to play any fantasy race, elves, humans, halflings, dwarves, and orcs. But what was truly revolutionary was the monster options that available, skeletons, vampires, lizardmen, and even inhuman creatures like slimes. But out of the hundreds, if not thousands of options for customization, there was one, seldom used character.

The goblin.

Often referred to as the 'starter character' or the 'trash mob', players who chose goblins were almost universally mocked for their character choices despite goblins having almost unparalleled amounts of branches available for specialization. These goblin players were also targeted more than almost any other form of player, often resulting in players quitting the game, or switching to less hated races to play.

With one minor exception.

The player known as Woldchcew. Woldchew, over the course of Yggdrassil's twenty years had played as a goblin, utilizing small scale tactics with NPC's and hirable mercenaries to take on bigger and bigger groups of players, eventually earning the recognition of GM's, Developers, and top guilds as the 'warmonger'. A unique class that granted Woldchew an advantage just as great as the disadvantage it also cursed him with.

Woldchew the warmonger was unable to party with any player characters or even any NPC characters other then those of heteromorphic races, slimes, changelings, cyborgs, giants, beastmen and the like. The upside of this curse, was that all goblinoids races such as Orcs, Ogres, kolbolds, and half breeds within his range, while at the same time, viciously applying stat de-buffs to any enemy in range during combat, with more or less buffs applied depending on the opponents chosen race.

Over the course of the game, Woldchew, using his title, his skills, and a not-not-insignificant amount of casual cheating, became known not only as the warmonger, but as the human NPC, the siege breaker, and the guild killer.

Eventually, he had been forced into Ainz Ooal Gown after he lost a duel with Momonga, and he had found a group of friends he at last, could finally relate to. But then, Ainz Ooal Gown began to decline, and as players began to drop out one by one, Woldchew was left alone, with only his guild master for company.

And now, on the final day of the game, with a mere hour left on the clock, Woldchew was meandering through his first floor, while his guild master was stewing in his rage and irritation on the bottommost floor.

The first floor was Wold's domain that he invested a significant amount of time and effort in designing.

Its name? The goblin hold. Its appearance was a mixture of goblin village, wrecked city, and dwarfish hold. It was a multi storied labyrinth of corridors, traps, and goblins. Usually, Wold would be the guardian of choice for his level, but on the rare occasions he wasn't logged in, his meticoulsely crafted servant, a goblin by the name of Humphries, who's presence also boosted his fellow goblins. Wold also had one other personally created servant, but they were an area guardian on the 8th floor, and that floor was filled with the strongest and weirdest creations that Ainz Ooal Gown possessed.

As he was idly contemplating what works he had finished that would now _be_ finished as the game shut down, he got a brief _'ding_ ', a notice signifying that Herohero, the only other person to make the effort to log in, how ever briefly for the final hours of the game.

Woldchew sighed internally.

He'd best get down there. Momonga probably wasn't too…. _Enthused_ …

 _Scene Break_

There was a brief _'fwhoosh'_ and a small flash of light signifying a teleportation, it caused Momonga to look up and smile, not that it appeared on his boney face.

Woldchew-san. A player who like Momonga, was a role-player, but rather then a skeletal overlord, Woldchew played as a goblin king, and was famous for torching towns and cities with the help of his armies of NPCS. His appearance however, showed none of his feared reputation.

Woldchew was just over three ft tall of solidly built emerald colored flesh, with pointed ears, a long crooked nose, and snaggley fangs that poked out between his lips at odd angles, his eyes a sullen, almost ratlike red.

Wold was clad in simple clothes, black died armor that had the apparent of leather on his chest, calves, and arms, and a black hooded cloak and face mask that was currently pulled low around his throat. The only two spots of color other than his eyes was a strangely rusted and dented golden crown spotted with gems and intricate engraving, and at waste was a belt lined with dozens of different items, some were small wands or daggers, others were pouches that seemed to bulge and shift as though with the movements of small, imprisoned creatures, but most remarkably was the sword strapped to Wold's back.

Momonga had never seen the other player use it. Momonga, curious about its use or origins had once asked the goblin about it. Wold had only said, 'Im not the right person to use it.' When the other player had refused to say anything else about it, he had shrugged and moved on, but the goblin still carried it even now.

Momonga waved tiredly at the other player, the only other member of Ainz Ooal Gown to log on at regular intervals.

Wold blinked, his wide red eyes somehow communicating a sleepy readiness as he took in the kneeling NPC's before shooting the lich a gleefully grinning emoticon.

"Wow Momonga… Using the last day as guild master to it fullest ay? Good on you."

Momonga shrugged sheepishly, his skeletal fingers tightening around the golden serpents of the guild staff.

"I looked at the staff, and I thought, why not?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Momonga spoke again.

"Do… Do you think we'll meet again in Yggradsill two?"

His friend nodded.

"I hope so."

Momonga closed his eyes as the end approached.

 **23:59:56…**

 **57…**

 **58…**

 **59…**

 **0…**

 **1…**

 _Scene Break_

Albedo looked up hesitantly as her masters gasped and began talking to each other quickly, swapping between two languages, only one of which she actually understood. All she really needed to know was that her masters, the supreme beings (especially her beloved), were distressed and therefore needed her.

She spoke up haltingly, unsure if she was allowed to interject herself into the conversation between two supreme beings.

"My lords… Is something amiss?"

Both supreme beings froze completely, and turned slowly to regard the floor guardian.

Albedo suppressed a shiver as the blue flames of her beloved, and the red, gem like eyes or Woldchew-sama gazed at her. The Goblin King turned to the Lich and there seemed to a few moments of silent conversation between the two before Woldchew turned and spoke, his voice scratchy.

"Albedo. Something unforeseen has befallen Nazarick. Gather the guardians with the exception of Rubedo and Victim and have them congregate on the coliseum."

Albedo gave a swift nod and departed, her own staff in hand.

Sebas and Pleaides turned to regard the goblin king as he commanded them.

"Pleiades, go onto high alert, I want you all at the entrance to the ninth floor. Sebas, patrol the surrounding area, do not initiate any hostilities, if you encounter any resistance whatsoever, flee."

The grey haired and grizzled butler nodded.

The butler and the battle maids marched out calmly and closed the doors behind them, as soon as the large sculpted golden doors closed shut, both supreme beings began screaming at each other.

 _End of Chapter one_

 _Authors Note_

Recently, the overlord fics have been less then impressive, and I feel like the better authors have been taking some time off or something. Hopefully this, and another story ill be posting soon will spark some ideas.


End file.
